Memories Not Wanted
by ShadowFAIT
Summary: It's about Katara's memories about her mom, and how Zuko reacts to it. A zutara oneshot.


Ok, this is a oneshot for Zutara. This is from back during season one cause I had this idea and had to put it in writing. Its kinda short, sorry! Its a quicky and will probably be edited so that its better written later. Eventually. Sometime. One day. In the future. he..he

Anyway, enjoy! and plz, PLZ review this so I can make this and future stories better. Will also take any suggestions of things to add to this oneshot! Also, please no harsh criticism for this cause its not supposed to be totally awesome or anything cause it was something I typed up in mintues, so harsh criticism is kind of pointless.

ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo

The feel of cool metal against her feet seemed foreign to Katara as she walked around the deck. She wished she was back in the South Pole, or at least on land with Aang and Sokka. Why was she stuck here as Zuko's prisoner on his stupid ship. She didn't want to be bait.

She sighed, sometimes she felt like she was the weakest one in the group. She hadn't even mastered water bending yet, which kind of explained why she was the easiest to capture. She walked over to the side of the ship and looked down into the water, feeling its push and pull like a beating heart.

"Don't try any funny business you filthy peasant."

Katara shot a dirty look at Prince Zuko, who shot one back before swiftly turning away to continue his conversation with the captain. How could she try anything? There was no land for miles, so she couldn't swim, and fighting would be completely pointless since she had nowhere to go.

Looking around to make sure no one was watching, Katara slowly moved her hand back and forth with the current below. She gave a small smile as some of the waves below danced with the rhythm of her hands. She started to hum lightly to her rhythm, one her mom used to hum whenever she'd been down and in need of cheering up.

_"Why are you humming mommy?"_

_"Because honey, even when times get really bad, this tune always seems to perk me up a bit and brighten my day."_

A loud shout brought Katara back and out of her daze, her smile quickly diminishing and the water below falling back into the waves. Looking around to see what was going on, she found Zuko shouting orders at his men, as if something important were about to happen.

"Hurry up!! Work quickly, our fleet is almost here and we need to give them a proper welcome!" Zuko shouted angrily at his men.

Fleet? Katara wondered what he meant. She followed the crews eyes over to the horizon, where small specks started to appear. They gradually grew larger and larger, until they could finally be detected as a fleet of Fire Navy ships. Katara's eyes widened in fear, there were so many, just like when they had attacked so many years ago……

ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo

Zuko glanced over at Katara and noticed the fear pinned onto her face. He smiled. _Good, _he thought, _she should be scared of the Fire Nation._

ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo

Katara couldn't take her eyes off the ships. They took her back, back to day when the Fire Nation had attacked her peaceful Water Tribe.

It had first started out with the black snow, which Sokka had later said was snow mixed with soot. Then specks had started to appear on the horizon, hundreds of black specks. Katara had climbed to the top of the wall to see better and was eventually able to recognize them as Fire Navy ships. Warnings were shouted, woman were grabbing their children and running to safety, and a very cold wind blew across the icy tundra.

When it was all over, one too many lives had been lost.

Katara clutched her necklace. More than anything she wanted her mom to put a hand on her shoulder, hum her that small tune, and tell her it would be okay. Just like that day so many years ago.

Tears started to form in eyes. She had to run, get out of here, for she knew that if she cried now she would only get mocked by the coldhearted Zuko and his crew. She tore her gaze from the ships and ran towards the door. She accidently bumped in Zuko on the way, but she didn't care. She wanted to get through the door and into the ship where she could be alone.

ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo

Zuko was ready to shout when the filthy peasant had bumped into him. He wanted to scream angrily after her as she ran into the ship without permission.

But something stopped him.

Instead he slowly walked through the door she had previously run through and into the dimly lit hallway. He marched in the direction her cell, not able to think of where else she would possibly go.

As he approached the room he heard a noise. He couldn't make it out at first, but as he drew closer he realized it was the sound of someone crying. He peeked into the peasant's cell, and the sight he saw was enough to make him fall to pieces.

The girl was sitting on her cot with her knees hugged to her chest. Her head was buried in her skirt as she weeped silently.

In her left hand she clutched a necklace, which Zuko recognized as the one he had earlier stolen.

"Mom…." she whimpered quietly over and over between sobs, the tears refusing to stop.

Zuko quickly stepped away from the door and out of view from the crying girl. He slowly backed up against one of the hallway'scold metal walls, and let himself slide down till he hit the floor. He put his head in his hands as thoughts and memories overflowed his mind. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't get the image of the crying girl out of his mind.

Memories not wanted are never forgotten...

ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo

Did you like it? I know the whole "Katara as prisoner to Zuko and bait for Aang" thing is way overrused, but it just went perfectly for this idea of mine, sorry!

Also, REVIEW PLEASE!!!! All you gotta do is press that wittle _magical _button to your lower left!!


End file.
